


You're Mine

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't ever mess with Alec and Magnus' family, Ever - Freeform, For like infatuation, M/M, Omega!Magnus, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Someone is pining after one of the Lightwood-Banes, needless to say neither one is happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one will be about Alec, and part two is someone pining after Magnus. I just need to know who pines after Magnus.
> 
> Sebastian, Imasu, or someone else? ('Cause I'm also leaning towards his ex, Richard.)

It's been two months since Alec found Rafael in Buenos Aires. The Argentinian native child has made quite the quick adjustment to New York, he even has become very protective of Max. Speaking of the young Warlock-Shadowhunter hybrid child, he has become so fond of Rafe, that Magnus and Alec worry about what will happen if Rafe is ever taken away from them, what the younger one will do.

It's nine at night when Alec has officially been off duty for an hour, half-hour since tucking his boys into bed and reading them a story. He enters his and Magnus' room to see that the Warlock is finishing up his nightly routine of clearing his face of make-up. He's putting on his face lotion as the Alpha leans against the door frame. "I don't think I'll ever get use to you staring at me like that, Darling." Magnus says.

"Like what?" Inquires the younger one.

Magnus stops rubbing his face as he stands up from the vanity and walks over to Alec, putting his arms around the Alpha's neck. "So full of love and compassion, happiness, and many other things."

Alec feels a smile on his. Just as he's about to reply, Magnus press their lips together. Out of everything that they've been through it surprises Alec every time someone tries to remind Alec that the Omega is half-demon; almost as if that one half is exactly who Magnus is. They just forget that he is half-human too. Even a lot (if not all) of Magnus' past lovers wanted his eyes glamoured, as they didn't like his cat eyes. Even Camille, and she was a Vampire.

(Although when Alec heard about Etta, Alec couldn't bring himself to dislike her. She seemed like the only one who didn't mind his eyes or the fact that Magnus is a Warlock. The only reason why they didn't make it as a couple is because she didn't like how Magnus is agelessness and the fact that she realized that she may have wanted a family. At the time Magnus offered her immortality, which she turned down; and he didn't want a family at the time.)

Abruptly Alec feels the back of his legs hit the bed, he didn't even realize that they were walking. When they pull away for air Alec sees a devious smile on the Omega's lips. Magnus gently pushes Alec down on the bed, straddling him before leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

 

It's half past midnight when Alec wakes up, startled. It isn't a sound that wakes him, but his bond. His mate bond to Magnus. Grabbing his Seraph blade Alec leaves his and Magnus' room to look for his husband. He checks their sons room first. Opening the door he sees Magnus being held with a Shadowhunter blade against his throat, Max in his arms and crying, Rafe hiding under his bed.

Growling Alec enters the room to sees that the person holding Magnus is Raj. The same Raj he had to try and seduce (which surprised Alec) when his and Magnus' relationship was still new.

"What do you want?" Magnus asks, noticing Alec's presence. Raj, on the other hand, doesn't.

"I want you out. He chose you. _You_. A filthy, lower Downworld Omega that has a strong title. Why would he choose you, when he can have someone of the same race, that can give him a better advantage in life."

Magnus snickers, eyes locking on Alec. "How do you plan on that? Alec is all ready Institute Head, we're married and have two _sons_!"

"Correction: you stole one of the boys, Alec and I could raise the Shadowhunter child together. As for the one that _you_ birthed I'll make sure that he is glamoured for his entire life and his magic will be suppressed so he won't ever find out that he isn't a full Shadowhunter."

Alec's blood is beyond boiling. He sneaks up behind Raj and places his blade against his throat, which catches him off guard. "I'd like to see you try. I chose Magnus because I love him, and I will always choose him, no matter what. I could ruling the entire Clave and I'd still choose him."

"What if his father wasn't a greater demon? What if he wasn't High Warlock? What if he told you to leave and never come back? What then?"

"I'd still choose him." Alec presses the blade closer to Raj's throat. "Now release Magnus, and I won't slit your throat."

Raj, not seeing any other choice does so. Quickly the Warlock takes Rafe and Max out of the room, leaving Alec alone with Raj.

"I still don't see it. Why you love him. I can give you more advantages in a career."

"Doesn't matter. Now go before Magnus summons Lucifer himself to come and deal with you. Or I can throw you off the Brooklyn Bridge and then put you in the Hudson."

Raj, like the coward he is, goes out the window. Alec then places on the new Locking Rune that Clary made up. He doesn't want Raj getting in again.

 

"Are you all right, Darling?" Magnus asks as he sees Alec come into the living room.

"I should be asking you that; but yes. Now that he's gone."

Rafe is asleep by his Papa's side while Max is still in the Omega's arms, sleeping on his lap. "Did you really mean it? What you said to him about always choosing me, no matter what?"

"Of course I did. Magnus, if you didn't exist I would still probably be keeping my sexuality a secret, excluding Izzy and Jace from it. I wouldn't even have Max and Rafe; heck my parents would probably be trying to marry me off. But I do have you, and because of it I have things I never thought that I would have."

Magnus looks up and Alec sees tears forming in his eyes. Alec kisses him sweet and gently. "We should probably take the boys to bed with us tonight, I can't imagine them wanting to sleep in their room."

Alec agrees. The Alpha picks up Rafe as Magnus carries Max to the master bedroom so the family can sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pining after Magnus.
> 
> Max and Rafe have different rooms.

It's about twelve-twenty in the morning when Magnus wakes up from Max crying. While Magnus throws on his purple robe to go and check on his son he partly wishes that he could stay in bed with his Alpha, warm and comfy under the covers.

Entering his youngest room, Magnus makes his way to the crib. "Calm down, Blueberry." the Omega starts rocking his baby back and forth in his arms. Max, while calming down a bit, starts pulling to get Magnus' nipple free. "Are you hungry? All right." Magnus walks over to the rocking chair in his son's room to sit. He pulls his robe back so Max can start eating.

As Max sucks on his father's breast for food, Magnus feels something shift in the air. Before he knows it someone is opening the window into the room, grabs him by the waist and puts a knife to his throat.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Magnus is desperate to get the person out. Perhaps it's someone who thinks that Magnus is someone else? That's his only hope.

"I feel insulted that you've forgotten about me, mi amor." Magnus knows this voice very well. It's his ex Richard.

 

"What are you doing here, Richard?" Magnus asks his former Beta partner as he sends out his distress to his husband.

"I heard that you're with a Shadowhunter now, I just had to come see it for myself. It even seems that you even adopted another Warlock." Is the reply.

Magnus gets a quick glance at Max. Max is only three months old and is all ready starting to sprout little horns on the top of his head. The Warlock has never been so happy for his child, but sad at the same time. Because the horns are just a reminder that one day his little Blueberry will be all grown and will leave home.

Even with a knife against his throat, the Omega in Magnus just wants to irk Richard. So he does. "Actually he isn't adopted. He's mine by blood. I _gave birth_ to him."

Richard presses the knife closer to his throat, growling. "You mated. You _mated with a Shadowhunter_?" he exclaims. "Why did you chose to mate with someone who suppresses your race, when I was ready to give you one long ago?"

Magnus takes a deep breath and reflects on his time with Richard. While they were in a somewhat serious relationship two things happened: 1.) Richard was wanting a family with Magnus while the Omega didn't want one, and if he did Richard just didn't feel right. 2.) Richard cheated on Magnus with someone else from the Faerie realm. Last Magnus heard they were getting ready to settle down and start their own family. _It doesn't seem to have lasted long._

"You cheated. Once I told you how I felt you decided to keep our 'relationship' going while starting one with someone else!"

"What if I say I'm sorry? That I want you back, and that I can treat you better than that Shadowhunter of yours?"

At that moment the door bursts open and Alec enters the room, Seraph blade in hand. Alec's Alpha pheromones are radiating off of him so much that the room becomes engulfed in his scent. Magnus can feel Richard stiffen behind him.

"Who-are-you?" Alec growls out, fury in his eyes. His protective instincts as both a mated Alpha and a father must be in full gear. 

"I'm Magnus' lover," the Omega can hear the joy in his ex's voice. "We plan on taking our baby and running away. Somewhere far away so that no one will ever find us again." 

What happens next is a blur. The knife is away from the Warlock's throat, Richard's arms are off of his waist (he can never be more happy) and the Alpha has the Beta shoved up against the wall. "Leave, Magnus."

Magnus, holding his son closer (and surprised Max hasn't woken up and made a big fuss), locks his eyes on his husband's back. "I'm not leaving you alone with him." While he knows that Alec can take care of himself, Richard can also do some damage himself.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I don't think the Omega that we share will appreciate it."

The married couple growls together. Alec shoves Richard further against the wall. "What-do-you-want?" Alec growls again. "And don't lie."

"You. Well, not you per se, but your life. I want to be Magnus' mate, lover, husband, father of his children."

"You don't get to be that. You don't get to waltz back into my life and demand that you become all those things when I've moved on to someone better. After you decided that someone else would be a better mate than me." Magnus' voice has agitation to it while it's also calm. Making it much more worse than it needs to be. "Let him go Alexander."

His husband looks back at him. "What?"

"I said let him go."

Magnus can see Alec hesitate before letting Richard go. Using his free hand Magnus summons his magic and sends it towards Richard, sending him somewhere else.

"Where did you send him?"

"Not sure exactly. Just somewhere where he won't be able to bother us again." Magnus looks down at his youngest, pulling him tighter against him. "Alexander, can you go get Rafael? I don't want him or Max in their rooms for the rest of the night."

Alec kisses Magnus softly on the lips. "I understand." Alec leaves to get their oldest as Magnus goes back into the couples room. As he climbs under the covers Alec enters the room, Rafe in his arms, and climbs under the covers. They place the boys between them, making sure that they're comfortable and not being squished. Once they're sure that they're not, the husbands lace their hands together over the covers as Magnus gets lost in his thoughts.

He's glad that he waited. With Alec everything just seems right, more than with any of his past lovers. Being mated, married, and a parent. Comparing his life to before Alec entered it and after, Magnus wouldn't change a thing. He has a wonderful, strong (and sexy) husband that he loves more than he can say, children that he will die protecting before he lets anything bad happen to them.

Realizing that he's happy and content with this life, Magnus closes his eyes, smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I really want this series to continue, but I'm currently having writer's block, so if any of you have any ideas on you what you want to see please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I like a lot of your prompts so I'll incorporating them, not just into this series, but also into other works as well. Some may even become sequels to other stories too. 

Right now my main stroies that I will be working on are Surprise, Passion Makes You Dangerous, and The Swan Princess. I will try to update one of these stories as often as I can so you all get something.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so either the person pining after Alec or Magnus can go either way, I just wanted to write both.


End file.
